The Little Quartz's Peridot
by SonicPlayer1225
Summary: There really aren't many Stevidot fan-fictions here, so I thought I might make one myself. Read to find out. I'm not really good with summaries.


' _Log Date – 7252_

 _We have almost finished construction of The Drill, with The Pearl wanting to work alone to finish it. The Steven said that he wanted to "show me around the town," whatever the meaning of that is.'_

' _Log Date – 7253_

 _The Steven has showed me a couple of different primitively built buildings around the surrounding area of the Crystal Cl- Gems' temple. He seems to be wanting me to "make some friends around here," again, I'm not sure what that means.'_

' _Log Date – 7254_

 _The Steven introduced me to a feeding material he calls "French Fries." I, against my will, put some in my sound distributer and they gave me the weird feeling The Steven described as "taste." It actually is quite intriguing. I asked for some other materials to taste.'_

' _Log Date – 7255_

 _Steven is quite an interesting creature. He shares the normal qualities of a Gem, despite having to constantly feed, expel and "sleep." He also looks intri- What am I saying?'_

' _Log Date – 7256_

 _Steven introduced me to feeding ma- food – called "donuts." It seems to be a circle shape, with the middle of it cut out, apparently to make them "cook faster." I am unfamiliar with the concept of cooking, but still enjoy looking at Steven consume- Uh- NOTHING.'_

' _Log Date – 7257_

 _Steven's acquaintances have a primitive Earth vehicle called a "car," and they invited us to "catch a ride home." There were a lot of other useless humans in the vehicle, so The Steven and I were very squished together. I just noticed how soft The Steven's skin is. It's so comfortable I could probably- WHAT AM I SAYING AGAIN?'_

' _Log Date – 7258_

 _We had just gotten back to the Crystal Temple when I noticed two human beings holding each other very tight, which Steven describes to be a hug, and their "mouths" touching. I asked The Steven what they were doing, so he explained that there a people that have a strong affection for each other, and they express it through hugs and "kisses." It seems like a very weird concept to me, but it got me interested. I might have to ask the Pearl, the Perma- I mean Garnet or Amethyst about the subject._

' _Log Date – 7259_

 _I had asked Garnet regarding this subject, since she is an Earth fusion. She explained that humans can feel strong affection for each other, sometimes resulting of wanting to be together forever. In human means.'_

' _Log Date – 7260_

 _I felt pretty "lonely" in the expelling room today, so I asked The Steven if he can keep me company. He said that he needed to sleep, so I asked him how it works. He pretty much thought me the steps now. I'm going to try doing it.'_

' _Log Date – 7261_

 _It felt like everything, everything that worries me just disappears. Sleeping may seem like a stupid human disadvantage, but I have seen something. I'm sure of it. It still feels like you are active. I remember seeing Steven spending a rotation of the Earth just talking to me and taking me to places. Just the two of us… It was wonderful. He's still asleep, I might have to ask him why I remember these things.'_

"Good morning, Peridot." Steven said tiredly as he opened his eyes. He found himself being hugged – pretty tight – by no other than Peridot. It was not an awkward experience, especially because he was Steven. He's always slut for them hugs!

"Good morning, Steven." she said in an energetic, happy way

"How'd you sleep?" he asked curiously, knowing that she never slept before.

"Well, thank you." Peridot tried to answer formally, but reminded herself that she doesn't have to – "I want to ask a question though."

"Sure, go ahead."

"I saw memories which I'm pretty sure didn't happen while I was in the hibernation."

"So you were having a dream?" Steven asked

"Define 'dream' for me, please." Peridot said with a casual face

After explaining, Peridot sighed in relief, yet a bit disappointed that all that she remembered wasn't true.

"Well, I gotta get ready for the day." – Steven stated – "We'll talk about what you dreamt afterwards, okay."

Peridot left a small nod, smiling awkwardly.

Steven entered his bathroom, ready to prepare for the day. He actually enjoyed teaching Peridot to sleep, not having to wake up every five minutes because of talking to some gem in the deep ocean. He really liked Peridot. She wasn't as bad as she looked. He looked over to his right, seeing the cassette tape he gave to Peridot. He knew he promised Peridot not to look through them, but he was getting a bit curious about the things she's hiding about herself.

He started playing the cassette, putting the volume to low so Peridot doesn't hear it.

' _Log Date – 7262_

 _I have calculated that we have a 32% chance at stopping the Cluster in time. We have a very high chance to die on this planet._ '

Steven gulped in fear.

' _But I deserve this more than the humans here._

 _I have been thought and told wrong all the hundreds of years I've read about this planet. I have underestimated the ability of these "primitive" humans most of us don't have back home. A heart. Feelings are a really important part of the human society. There are "couples" of two humans who have a strong affection towards each other, and having the fusion explain, Gems can feel the same too. I have concluded that I do have affections for-_ '

Steven got shocked as the bathroom door got kicked down by one else than Peridot, with tears in her face. She walked to him and pushed him into the bathtub.

"You NEVER listen through MY logs without permission, got it?" – Peridot cried, making Steven fill up with guilt

"You didn't listen to Log 7262, did you?" – Peridot asked with fear

Steven slowly nodded, still being strangled by the feeling of guilt.

"Oh, stars." – Peridot started crying, sitting down next to the bath tub, crying into her thighs.

The next thing she felt was being hugged tightly by Steven.


End file.
